Harry Potter and The Secret Power
by Eagalon
Summary: how a small change in circumstances can cause greater chain of events. super powerful Harry Massive x-over HarryxMulti bashing AD SS MW RW mild GW others M/F F/F M/M rating MA warning extreme language violance smut/lemons incest taboo. partial canon. First hand experience in writing something. and English isn't my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes
1. Chapter 1 - Scar of the Dark

Disclaimer :

Hey I dont own anything related with Harry Potter or himself. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowlings and other respected owners and their associates. So ! please spare me , If I try anything wrong with the characters to do fun .

Author's Note :

Hello dear reader ! I want to make some announcements here, first that Iam not a professional writer, just a student, trying to put my writing skills in action. Second, that , Iam not from an English bacground, neither English is my first language. So, please forgive me if I make any mistakes or in case blunders. Third , please make sure that the criticism must be for the cause of construction, because this is my first piece of creative writing. thanks !

Chapter 1

The scar of the dark.

It was the era of darkness. The rate of deaths had increased

considerably. The time of celebration was replaced by the instances of

funerals. However, the world was not same all around. In a cottage

outside an ancient village, the festivity of Halloween was in full

force. The celebrators of this gala were the family of Potters; James,

Lilly and their one year old son Harry. The red-headed green-eyed

spectacularly gorgeous pinkish-white skinned lady in a vampire costume

was Lilly. The man clad in the werewolf outfit was James; a messy

black-haired tall graceful personality with dark observant eyes. Their

son Harry, when our story starts, was being contentedly cuddled by his

parents.

"I wish Sirius Remus and Peter were here," spoke James in a gloomy

tenor.

"Wish there were Alice and Cassiopiea too," responded Lilly in the same tone.

"I believe they will be missing us as well," sighed James. Then with a

sudden twinkle in his eyes, hugged Lilly and romantically whispered "I

love you," showing the happiness in their own bubbly world.

The baby

abruptly hollered alerting Lilly and James to the present. Lilly began

soothing Harry while James discerned an unhelpful shift in the

setting.

"What happened?" asked Lilly detecting a worried expression

in James eyes.

"I feel as if our wards are being breeched," he

replied, drawing his wand.

"What! Are you sure?" questioned Lilly with

a genuine concern reflected in her face. Asking Lilly to take hold of

her wand, James moved towards the window to verify who was trying to

break the protections. Recognising the person, James caught hold of

Lilly who was cuddling Harry and snapped into action by running

towards the backroom. "Hurry! He is almost here!" told James laying

Harry in the crib. This was a magically enchanted room; here now Lilly

and James stood at the door, wands pointing, ready for the duel.

Out of the blue, the door was blasted open. Instantly, Lilly and James

muttered some spells. The room, all of a sudden, was crammed with

greenish smoke. At once, a figure in the black cloak appeared at the

recently blasted door space. The couple disappeared unexpectedly

leaving behind little Harry in the crib…

Voldemort glanced at the green-filled room. With an amused cunning

smirk, he looked at little Harry who was watching the sealing with

delight. With a flip of wand Voldemort vaporised the green smoke.

"'Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while

the other survives.' So boy? Sorry, I cannot allow you to stay alive."

Told Voldemort. The face transforming into a murky hatred smirk,

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and yelled "Avada Gadavra!"

The curse was however absorbed by the crib not harming Baby Harry.

Stunned and flabbergasted, Voldemort repeated the spell. The curse,

for the second time, was engulfed by the crib. "Hmm?" thought

Voldemort, "what's wrong?" he speculated while his eyes took in the

setting. Fixing his gaze at Harry's forehead, Voldemort moved closer.

"Young little foe? Let's see how your parents' lovely love-filled

amusing trick will work now." Said Voldemort, pointing the wand

straight at Harry's forehead. Before the spell was mouthed, Voldemort

began to realise all his magical powers departing to dissolve. Prior

to him acknowledging this fact, the spell bounced back hitting

Voldemort. - - - - - - - - Voldemort, was reduced to oblivion…

Far in London, the atmosphere in another house mirrored

dreariness. The countenance of the handsome man in the living room

seemed down in the dumps. It was the first time in history he was not

celebrating Halloween with Potters. Being the nearest and closest

comrade, it was no surprise for this elevated despair. There was an

inexplicable air of anxiety. He suspected something wrong and weird

going on somewhere out there.

Answering to this unfathomable apprehension, he moved towards the

fireplace. Taking from a nearby jar, he threw some flew powder into

the fire. At once, the flame changed from yellowish orange to green.

Moments later, he laid his head in the fire and shouted "Godric's

Hollow, Potters' cottage!" his head began to spin. Soon after the

spinning stopped, he distantly heard a distinguishable cold cruel

cackle, saw the green flash of light, and within the next blink, the

room began overflowing with grey smoke.

"Oh no! James…! no!" shouted

Sirius trying to see through the smoke.

Sirius decided to go there right away. Withdrawing his head from the

fire, without any second thoughts, went outside, grabbed his

flying-motor-cycle and kicked off towards Potters' cottage.

The scene exposed catastrophic disaster. Front wall and the door were shattered,

disclosing ruins all through. Sirius was more than petrified. He was

sure that the green flash he saw was the killing curse the cruelest

wizard of the century had used on Potters. Taking hold of his wand,

Sirius strode inside. His worst fears were conformed. Who could have

possibly revealed Potters' secret location to Voldemort? Sirius then

recalled the impulsive suggestion by Lilly of switching the

secret-keeper from Peter to Remus, after Sirius had refused to become one in first place . Suddenly, the disbelief of

treachery was recognised by Sirius. "What! Peter? No!" the heights of

betrayal by Peter, their friend, the fourth Marauder, had deceived the

loyalty of camaraderie? Peter must have informed the dark lord about

Potters' whereabout. There was no other possibility of the dark lord

knowing the Potters' hideout.

Author's Note :

Hello there , I hope that it was fine , well , dont expect another chapter soon cuz currantly Iam having exams . and please , dont forget to review or pm , because your input will make me and my script better . Of course! suggestions and creative criticism will always be welcome . Also , Please forgive me and point , all the mistakes that you feel to be corrected.

until next time,

cheers!


	2. Chapter 2 Unveiling the Truth

Chapter 2

Unveiling the Truth

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Author's Note:

Well I have added some more stuff and corrected the old one , I hope that you'll like it. Please review. All suggestions and point of views are accepted excluding flames.

Three days after the incident ...

Sirius was sitting in the dining room of number 12 gremauld place, his eyes red and puffy signaling all the crying that he has been doing since the incident of Halloween, at Potters' cottage , three days ago. He was staring in to fire, a far away look in his eyes. He didn't notice the arrival of his wife, Cassiopiea ; a beautiful lady with average height, milky white and sharp features, heart shaped face, brown eyes, long and bushy brown hair .

Dark circles around her eyes were showing that she also didn't have enough sleep. She came behind his back and put her hands on his shoulders but he didn't budge. She could understand that how her husband was feeling, she can sense the pain of losing a family member, afterall she also had lost Lily ,the only sister like figure to her in whole life. She tried to engage him in a conversation but there were no answers other than little nods,"hmm" etc. she prepared a glass of hot chocolate and handed it to him, and told him that she was going to sleep upstairs, this again earned a nod from Sirius. With a sigh, she left the kitchen and started climbing the stairs . when she reached the entrance hall , she felt a familiar sign of magic near somewhereand she knew that what does that meant; it meant only one thing that Lily was alive and was around somewhere . without a thought, she ran towards the main door and opened it . the sight that awaited her made her alive ; actually more than alive . James and Lily were sitting their , exhausted and gasping for breath. She did only thing that could make Sirius leave the kitchen, she screamed "Lily !" and then dropped to the ground and hugged both Lily and James together . within a matter of seconds, Sirius was there, he stood wide-eyed staring at the humans before him, he couldn't believe his eyes, his brother and sister in all but blood were alive and sitting on his doorstep, smiling up at him. 'this could be a trap' he thought, with this, he quickly stunned both Lily and James. This caused a cry of disbelief from Cassi, she opened her mouth to argue but Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder gently and said,"Iam sorry dear, but Iam not sure that they aren't imposters, cant take risk …!" Cassiopia knew that she cant misjudge the magical signature of Lily but she also didn't want to disagree with Sirius, afterall it was war and anything was possible , so both of them decided to take the likely potters' inside and confirm their identities.

5th November...

Kitchen of number 12 gremauld place was full with people, close to James and Sirius . these all were invited by Sirius on special invitation. These include : Sirius Black(Auror), Cassiopiea Black(Healer), Remus Lupin(Hitwizard),Frank Longbottom (Auror), Alice Longbottom(Unspeakable), Alastor Madeye Moody(Senior Auror ) and Ammilia Bones ( Auror ).

Everybody was having a chat when the doors swung open. All the aurors pulled out their wands and pointed them at the intruders, curses on their lips. the invaders were nun other than James and Lily. Everybody looked wide-eyed at the new arrivals , except Sirius and Cassi.; both of them were smiling . James held up his hands and clapped "hello? Aren't we welcome here ?" he asked while smirking, "and please close your mouths or you might catch some flies" he said at their still dumbstruck audience . Moody was first to approach them , he hugged both of them and turned to look back at others around the dining table "come on You lot! I can confirm that these two are real in flesh, and Iam sure they wont bite if you hug them! " then he clapped James on his back and returned to his seat . soon there were hugs and kisses exchanged and after that everybody took their seats around the dining table once again. Potters' told them about the spell and that how did they managed to live."We found the spell in one of the old grimwer in one of our walts, it needed to be performed by at least two people who truelly loved the person on whom it was going to be performed . After the spell we both were totally exhausted so we did the only thing that could possibly save us at that moment, we disillusioned ourselves...", then they told them their suspition of Dumbledore's plans. "we went to gringgits, the day after we arrived here, I asked to meet my accounts manager. I was shocked to hear that the one I appointed was replaced, and after I inquired that who did that, I was told that Dumbledore himself ordered the replacement but when goblins refused to obey his orders and told him that he was not authorized to access any thing regarding Potters' state or heritage, he used his authority as the chief warlock . After to ensure that the replacement was made. Although he could not access the family walts of Potters, he somehow succeeded to steal 27000G from Harry's trust walt. Goblins also told us that we should not worry because Dumbledore has made a big mistake in breaking goblin's trust and they themselves will recover the money as well as punish the thief." Said James sipping his cup of tea. There were some other revealations from others around the table,the pieces started to fall in. Dumbledore was indeed using them to gain control over the wizarding Britain. Everybody around the table was livid.

"calm down!" said Moody,"we can not throw him away with anger , he is too clever and powerful for his own good! We need to form a plan ...!"

Everybody mermerd and nodded in agreement . after an hour the plan was formed and the first step of the plan was to rescue Harry ; who was placed with the Dersley family by Dumbledore purposely. knowing the fact that according to Potters' will, Harry was never to be placed with Dersley's , at any cost. Soon it was mmidnight , so everybody took leave and Potters and Blacks made their way towards their respective bedrooms.

7th November...

James, Lily, Remus and Sirius were standing in front of number four privit drive in the evening, waiting for the dark to fall,in order to rescue Harry from dersleys.

Mrs Dursley was Lily potter's sister in blood but she never liked to be called so. Because , according to her, Having Magic was not a normal thing instead , its an abnormality and Petunia Dersley despised abnormal people; not all abnormal but the magical ones. She had broke all ties with lily and her family since Lily was heard to be marrying another mage like herself. Why did Petunia loathed Lily and all magic related stuff was not a mistery because, Lily was a witch, that means Lily could do magic but on the other hand Petunia was not magical and the base of hatred towards magic began when Lily was told that she was accepted at a very prestigious institution ; Hogwards school of witchcraft and wizardry. Her parents and Lily were extatic to hear the news. Lily didn't find out about Petunia's hatred towards magic until she herself came to Dersley's ; to invite them for her own wedding. That day she and Petunia had a very heated argument which resulted in Lily's retreating, broken hearted and with a vow that she would never ever return. But here she was again on the same place. Thanks to the so-called leader of the light , Albus Dumbledore.

Yes, no doubt that Dumbledore's plan was so far working perfectly. he had succeeded in taking possession of Harry and had placed him in the great and loving care of his beloved aunt Petunia, in order to achieve his greater good. Lily couldn't believe her ears when she, James and some others found about the real plans of Dumbledore. How easily he had fooled them all to hand him their lives to accomplish his desires of becoming the most powerful wizard since Merlin, both politically and magically. During the meeting held at Black's house, many old misteries were revealed. According to the information gathered through different sources, Albus Dumbledore has never abandoned his cause of achieving great powers, and becoming the greatest man ever to walk or exist on the face of earth . According to their speculations, when Dumbledore thought that his childhood friend and stretigic partner,Gellert Grindelwald was not going to win the war and if he (Dumbledore ) did not interfere, then somebody else will do and get the credit for defeating the worst darklord in history. Luckily for him, he was already not on speaking terms with the darklord Grindelwald because of the confrontation happened between them some days before Grindelwald started his campaign of enslaving the whole human and non-human population of earth. So he devised a quick plan and effectively earned the place of a great sorceror by dueling with Grindelwald and killing him. Then came the matter of prophycy, which meant that Dumbledore was going to lose his place and instead some other little brat will earned the title of defeating the greatest darklord of the century. This however was proven also in favour of the old man. With potters' and Voldemort out of the picture, and others having blind faith on him, it was piece of cake for him to take the Boy-Who-Lived, under his own thumb. Disgusted with the dirty games of the Old Manipulater, Lily shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked around to observe the place.

After a while , when it was totally dark , at about 8:00 pm. Four shadows crept towards number four privit drive. Some yards away, they came to a halt. Then one of them moved forward and began to wave her wand in a complex manner, after a couple of seconds a faint dome, comprising of varius colours appeared around the walls of number four. She glanced back at the others and said quitely "wait here, I think that its safe to go in, that old coot thinks that he can dodge us !" she was about to jump on to the other side when she heard James "Lily !" she looked back and he said softly "be careful !" she nodded and jumped inside. Her feet touched the soft grass and immediately she bent down so that no one could see her. She could not perform magic here because if she did so, the old goat will be informed of the intrusion and its quite possible that he would come here straight away , in order to secure his most precious weapon ; that would help him to achieve his bloody greater good . how hellish is that old manipulater bastard, how dare he could sacrifice my son for his personal madness; she thought to herself.

She approached the front door very cautiously and opened it slowly ; careful not to make the sound . she stepped inside and studied the room. She could hear some voices coming from kitchen . voices were low and muffled so she had to move closer in order to intersept the conversation . perhaps she can deduce the location of her son from that conversation and can take him from here without any confrontation. There were two people in the kitchen talking low in hushed voices. Quriosity increased, she tiptoed nearer. She caught some of their words "but vernon, he is very little and need our care ..!" Petunia voiced her thoughts fearfully.

"and what about our Dudley? Hmm? did you forget about him? Is that freek of your bastard nephew more important than our own son ..? if you are thinking this , then you can take care of your pathetic nephew anywhere else ! but remember before making any decision ! you'll have to pick from your own blood or your sister's blood !" barked vernon .

Lily thought to give vernon dersley a piece of her mind ; how dare that scum call my son bastard?. But before she could open the door and charge on him , Petunia spoke

"vernon ! enough ! its acceptable that you are worried about Dudley but you have no right to call my family pathetic or freakish and if you ever cursed my dead sister again ..!" before she could complete her sentence, Lily opened the door and stepped inside.

Both of the occupants turned their heads towards the door and found a black cloaked , hooded woman standing their. Petunia shrieked with fear and Vernon paled instantly .

"who-who are you?" Vernon asked after some time "and wha-what d-do you want ?" he was still pale with fear while Petunia was hiding under the dining table .

Lily lowered her veil slowly and said with a smerk "I hope you recognized me Vernon!"

As in response , Vernon's eyes popped out with horrer and he fainted immediately; falling backwards from the chair and breaking it in process.

"Lil-Lily? Is that really you ..?" Petunia's face was still white as ghoast with fear.

Lily nodded , unshed tears shining in her bright green eyes. Both sisters stood their fighting with raging imotions within themselves, then Petunia made a move and launched herself at her younger sister, she hugged Lily tightly and then broke out sobbing,"Iam sorry Lils, forgive me honey ! I-Iam so so sorry ..!".

Half an hour was passed and still their was no sign of Lily which was making James worried . Making his decision, he told Sirius and Remus about his plan and asked them to stay back and come if they thought that their was trouble. He approached the wall and was about to climb on it when he heard two feminine voices coming near the gate. He quickly backed away in the shadows. Soon the gate opened and Lily stepped out with a bundle of blankets in her arms and Petunia on her side . Lily called for James , Sirius and Remus. All three of them came out of the shadows and greeted Petunia. James took Harry from Lilly and Kissed on his scard forehead. They talked for some timeand then exchanged well wishes with Petunia. She stepped in and closed the door.

After little babbling and crooning over Harry, all of them disappeared with little pops, leaving the silent privit drive without a sign of them being there.

Author's Note:

Thanx for all the reviews and please don't forget to review again .

Thanx and stay blessed.


	3. Chapter 3 The Bang

CHAPTER 3

THE BANG

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything that you can recognize.

Author's note:

Hello guys, Iam soooo sorryfor getting so much late. Actually I lost a bit of concentration in writing due to exams and other stuff, so that's why the update was so much late. To those who liked my ficand reviewed , thank you , thank you thank you + 100 cookies. Also I'll greatly appreciate if any beta readers are out there and have time enough to spare , then please drop me a pm. Now on with the story.

During next week, potters managed to finish their business and wrap up the lose ends before leaving Britain. With little help from other of their trusted friends, they also managed to create a clone of little Harry which will cover up his absence from dersleys as well as from whole the wizarding world.

The clone had a bit of Harry's blood which will fool all of the magic users if they were not looking for the obvious. It also had a set of runes which were connected to the original harry, for it to function properly. With little effort, Harry would be able to control all of its actions, preserve the memories and could even replace it with himself at certain times. To obtain memories, Harry will be required to obtain definite skills pertaining to mind arts.

Making sure that everything was in check, potters left Britain to visit several places around the world, and hopefully will be able to train Harry in all sorts of magical and physical skills which would assist him in the combat against the dark lord and his minions. They will travel throughout Europe, North and South America , Africa, Australia and Asia. They chose Asia as their last spot due to its fame in many fields of knowledge in combat. They guessed that it'll take about 3 to 4 years to reach Asia and finally settle down their until Harry's training. For this they already had bought land in the North-Eastern part of India and had hired Dwarves and Goblins to construct an appropriate place for their long term stay.

((3 years later))

Lily and James were sitting in the living room, resting after a long day of touring sights. They have finally arrived in India and were currently in their newly completed home. They have decided that they will start Harry's education. James had just took a sip from his tea when he heard a loud bang from the backyard. He immediately looked up to see a startled Lily.

"what was that?" said Lily.

"I don't know!but I think that we'll soon find out !"

Within few moments, both Potters had their wands held at ready and were moving towards the origin of the noise. The scene that awaited them both shocked and made them awed.

Little Harry was lying on the grass, his little form was glowing and was being encircled by hundreds and millions of different light spectrums; which were seeping and being absorbed in to his skin slowly and gradually. In addition to that view, there was another person hovering nearby the glowing body of four year old Harry. On closer inspection, they found out that the being was in fact a Jinnie. Before they could say anything, the being spotted them and floated towards them.

"Please allow me to introduce myself and explain all this !" he said while pointing at the lying form of youngest potter on the ground. "My name is Zafir, king of Jinnies." After pausing to confirm that he had their attention, he continued. "Very long time ago I was visited by a very powerful entity, who informed me of a future incident related to my kin. He informed me that in future our kind will be imprisoned by a very dark and powerful wizard because we will refuse to do his bidding. He also told me that we'll be rescued by the chosen of the Elders and he will be a child. Then he gave me a potion that I will need to revive the blessed one from deep sleep." He swept a look at both of them. "finally the day, about which I was told, came. A very very powerful Magician named Surjay, came to us and asked us to join him. As the words of the Elders foretold, we refused to join him in his mission of enslaving the humans. Upon this he became enraged and left, or at least we thought so. We had no idea that he was waiting and preparing to strike us at an appropriate time. About eleven centuries ago, three years after our refusal, he tricked me in meeting him again in a cave. As soon as I entered the cave he did some sort of magic and suddenly, me and my whole family were trapped inside a crystal, placed inside the cave by Surjay." He paused for a while to engage the expressions on faces of Lily and James and then continued." Somehow! The crystal, we were trapped in, fell in to the stream and reached the place where your son found it while passing by. He picked it up and carried it here. Now, I don't know much about how exactly he released the enchantments on the crystal, but what happened afterwards was, that I suddenly found myself out of the sole prison. When I looked around, I saw him lying on the side, clutching a blue bar like stone in his left fist. Due to the foretelling by the Elders, I was ready for this event. I immediately assessed the situation and made him drink the potion I was given." After another pause, he continued. " now let me tell you the exact properties of the potion. The potion, also called 'pradhan potion' by my kind was only of its sort. According to the messenger of the Elders, who gave me the potion, the elixir will grant the drinker all the powers and abilities of every living thing in the universe, except the weaknesses. According to the messenger, the drinker will fall in to deep sleep for about a month." Seeing worried looks on the faces of Potters, the jinnie king quickly amended. "don't worry, he will be fine, the sleep is essential for his body to adjust according to the changes made by the potion."

"will there be any complications after he wakes up?" asked Lily while holding her son to her chest. Up to now, all the energy spectrums encircling Harry were absorbed in to his body.

"no , not any thing to worry about, but yes ! you must understand one very important fact that he should not eat or drink anything except water and…." Here he hesitated for a bit, which prompted James to ask.

"and ?"

"breast milk, direct from breast !"

"what! Are you joking? " asked James bit flustered, while thinking that Lily won't agree with this. Little did he know that Lily was already making the daily schedule for breast feeding.

"No Mr. Potter, Iam nnot joking. In fact, the nutrition requirements must be observed for seven years at least. And also remember that it is not necessary to have only one woman feed him, wet nerses can be alternated. One more thing that must be kept in mind is that, this nutrition course is suggested so that young Harry could keep his sanity, and feel close to humanity. Because from now, he is not a human any more, but the blend of all life in the universe." The Jinnie supplied while pointing at himself and

Everything around.

Potters were still processing all the information when the Zafir spoke again. " there is another duty assigned to me by the messanger."

"what is that, If I may ask? Is it also related to Harry?" this time Lily asked , her intrest peaked.

"yes, Mrs Potter, in fact it is related to young Harry's training in all fields of knowledge, technology, science and combat skills. I wish to tell you that young Harry's scar, which is no longer present thanks to the potion, was not a normal scar. Actually it was a horcruxe." Seeing the horrified looks on Potters' faces he explained." Horcruxe, contrary to the popular beliefs is not a sole fragment imbedded in to an object. Actually it's a link to the sole of the respective being who made it. This is due to the fact that sole can not be created nor destroyed by anyone but the True Creater of everything. Now when the horcruxe inHarry's scar was being destroyed, the whole life knowledge of Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort was coppied in young Harry's mind. For now, I have locked all of the horrible memories away until later when they will be required. Due to the constant threat of Voldemort, little Harry needs to train hardin order to survive against that menace. So , I propose to help in the training, if you accept ." he finished while looking at them expectantly.

"how ? I mean that how can you help us to train Harry?" asked James with an inquiring gaze. Lily was also looking interested.

"I can provide masters to teach Harry, each and every field of knowledge from earth, magical or non magical, for next eleven years. After that time , I'll take him with me to another dimension, to teach and train him in universal knowledge, science and combat skills." Replied Zafir.

"and how much time will Harry be with you in that dimension?" this time Lily spoke with a tone, as if Harry was soon going to that dimension.

The jinnie king smiled and said."no matter how much time passes in that relm , your son will return to you after exact an hour ."

Thinking that the offer was too good to pass, both Potters accepted eagerly. Little did they know that how profitable it will prove in the coming future.

Author's note:

The next chapter will start after the jump of 11 years . if there are any confusions , please tell me, I'll try to rectify them in coming chapters . and at last , please please please pleasepleaseplease, review. thanx


End file.
